hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Akkalan
Akkalan, later known as Sheikah, is the language spoken by the Akkalans. In modern times it is primarily use as a secret internal language by the Sheikah. History Akkalan developed from the the language of the Arcadians, itself a descendant of the languages of the Cobble and Lokomo refugees who settled the land after the destruction of their homelands. Akkalan branched off from the Arcadian language as tribes travelled into the rest of Hyrule, eventually setting in what would be known as Holodrum and Lanayru Province. Through contact and alliances with peoples including the Huskus, Picori, the Wizzrobes and the Wind Tribe, it had become the lingua franca of the Ancient Age, strongly influencing and being influenced by High Zoran. The Akkalan vernacular eventually evolved into Hylian, Gerudo, Labrynnian, Horonian, and Twili, but a standard form survives as the secret language of the Sheikah and Hylian nobility and clergy, mostly used for poetry and religious scripture. Words Nouns Concepts, Emotions and Experiences *Solayr - Justice *Dimohci - Time *Acia - Grace, Beauty *Vralo - Wind *Athryel - Power *Srathdi - Mind *Mareth - Fear *Mauldi - Malice *Dithle - Nightmare *Lidi - Goddesses, Divine *Ciayrdru - Chaos *Gundru - Order *Lidi'athas - "Divine Ladder" *Thethra - Future *Lyvryn - Love *Hyo - Love (between a man and woman) *Ciondi - Youth *Lof - Sound *Loohn - Echo *Vrysro - Melody, Music *Vryfayr - Song *Manseth - Magic *Madi - Mask *Ora - Truth *Lana - Joy *Cianya - Light *Maleth - Abomination *Raayr - Fate *Sogona - Legend Time Phrases *Drunna - Twilight *Ahnna - Dawn *Omel - Morning *Drumel - Evening *Roga - Noon *Vruroga - Afternoon, Later *Sdina - Day *Nathvru - Night Roles & Occupations *Udina - Person *Maldi - Man *Seludi - Woman *Srayra - Knights *Selhyro – Queen *Malhyro - King *Ralodi - Sage *Vraolodi - First Sage *Ciaayr - Heir *Vrylon - Lord *Selohn - Princess *Malohn - Prince *Hycion - Child *Amnadi - Adult *Vraos - Elder *Lodiora - Judge *Mahra - Priest, Priestess *Thraman - Defender *Threman - Champion (of) *Throndi - Warrior *Lodivro - Master *Ohfo - Fool *Edruhy - Mage *Mahn - Lady *Mahndi - Maiden *Myesdi - Saviour *Mrethrayr - God, Goddess *Nomre - Slave *Nomoro - Tyrant *Selgurath - Suppressor *Malmorudi - Fate Keeper *Arys - Gardener, Grower, Caretaker *Rahla - Chaser *Ymtha - Watcher *Raayrdru - Destined One, One Given the Fate Family *Orely - Family *Maro - Father *Lya - Mother *Ralys - Brother *Ryly - Sister *Malhycion - Son *Lyhycion - Daughter Objects & Places Dominion of Man *Orethvru - Temple, Place of Worship *Ciore - Castle *Hyron - Kingdom, Hyrule *Rycicio - Settlement *Ciovro - Village *Hathyeno - Community *Loohye - Place *Ulyon - House, Home *Aromos - Statue, Golem *Dima - Manor *Sthodi - Sword *Gunaci - Shield *Yoma - Food *Omyom - Breakfast *Vruyom - Dinner, Late Meal *Lon - Livestock *Ciaro - Road, Pass, Trail Dominion of Nature *Sulcion - Seeds, Life *Lyn - Tomb, Crypt, Grave, End *Mrohry - Forest *Mroh - Tree *Oredio - Field *Aryol - Hill *Therendio - Mountain *Asusthero - Volcano *Luaf - Grass *Alhylye - Flower *Thod - Bird *Hytho - Owl *Srylyth - Fairy *Sroryl - River *Macilu - Lake *Loth - Ocean, Sea *Gurediro - Sands *Guma - Beast *Gumos - Wolf *Luohna - Meadow *Ayrof - Gold *Svrohlu - Silver *Sryla - Jewel *Luhm - Gem *Ayros - Star *Mohlya - Moon *Vrona - Sky *Lyna - Horizon *Saohna - Sun Days of the Week *Ciycilos'dina - Sunday *Faronsdina - Monday *Eldinsdina - Tuesday *Lanaryvrusdina - Wednesday *Malanyasdina - Thursday *Latoansdina - Friday *Syefos'dina - Saturday Months *Cianyaahnna *Amndimochi *Sulcionsryo *Saohnaymfas *Saohnathal *Rusuldimochi *Ohandimochi *Sryogudi *Vrolgudi *Gusragudi *Gusramether Numbers *Dis - One *Elo - Two *Lun - Three *Yon - Four *Gua - Five *Vran - Six *Luye - Seven *Alol - Eight *Suoh - Nine *Malo - Ten *Malodis - Eleven *Maloelo - Twelve *Malolun - Thirteen *Maloyon - Fourteen *Malogua - Fifteen *Malovran - Sixteen *Maloluye - Seventeen *Maloalol - Eighteen *Malosuoh - Nineteen *Elomal - Twenty *Lunmal - Thirty *Yonmal - Forty *Guamal - Fifty *Vranmal - Sixty *Luyemal - Seventy *Alolmal - Eighty *Suohmal - Ninety *Dismalo - Hundred *Elomalo - Two hundred *Lunmalo - Three hundred *Yonmalo - Four hundred *Guamalo - Five hundred *Vranmalo - Six hundred *Luyemalo - Seven hundred *Alolmalo - Eight hundred *Suohmalo - Nine hundred *Dihya - One thousand Pronouns *Ay - Me *Eci - You *On - Us *Mal(u) - He *Sel(u) - She *Elth - We *Ore - They (Family) *Olre - They (Others) Descriptive *Mafr - Forever, Eternal *Asus - Burning, Smouldering *Malciciayr - Flowing With, Moving With *Ylvrala - Weeping, Sad, Crying *Ciovrala - Free, Unrestricted *Nama - Secret *Dvruthvru - Not of, Unlike, Different *Hy - Good *Hyro - Important *Lodi - Wise *Setheh - Great *Orelidi - Divine *Recieth - Undead *Lucieth - Dead *Stalfos - Of Bones, "Skeletons" *Gurediros - Of Sands *Gudiraayr - Unholy *Gudiludi - Sacred *Vrandime - Bright *Mether - High *Adrusthl - Not Anymore *Regre - Opressed *Stan - Once *Rye - Brave *Sothlere - Betrayed *Fovra - No Longer, Never *Vrygas - Shaded, In The Shadow Of Colours *Susoh - Blue *Oreaf - Green *Digun - Red *Hyore - Purple *Afel - Yellow *Sregu - Grey *Mulh - Brown *Acim - Black *Lyael - White Verbs *Ayr - Come *Fohs - Has Come, Came, Did Come *Yos - Am, Are, Is *Thrul - Was, Were, Had Been *Strathye - Think *Lucidiu - Hunt *Lofayr - Speak *Amn - Rise *Afra - All *Mo - Have/Has Prepositional *Myenal - Above *Guthadi - Everywhere *Cidi - From Phrases *Vralry - Hail *Vryalre - Bow Before *Nemron - Save Us, Help Us *Srom - Please *Thal - No *Lom - Yes Functional *Le - Signifies a question (?) *Dru - Something that is evident *O - Of, Possessive *Thre - For *Nah - What *Adi - Where *Se - So, Like Category:Akkala Category:Languages